Harry Potter, Heir of the Underground
by Phoenix Blizzard
Summary: AU: At the age of five years old Harry and Dudley watch The Labyrinth and Dudley wished Harry away, the Goblin King has a problem because a wish is a wish but Harry is Harry Potter
1. Prologue

Harry Potter, Heir of the Underground  
E-mail: twilight_witch@mindless.com  
Pairing: HP/??

**Rating:** At the moment PG but will go up  
**Feedback:** Absolutely love it  
**Disclaimer:** Wish I did own the characters of Harry Potter and The Labyrinth but I don't  
**Warning:** This is gonna be a **_SLASH _**fic!

**_Summary:_** At the age of five years old Harry and Dudley watch The Labyrinth and Dudley wished Harry away, the Goblin King has a problem because a wish is a wish but Harry is Harry Potter  
**_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
_**Author's notes: It's a challenge fic from Simone (flaming_sappire@yahoo.com).  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
"spoken"  
'_thoughts_'  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
  
**_...:: Prologue ::..._**

"The goblins will be coming for you, freak!" The fair-haired five-year old said maliciously to his cousin. 

"Duddikins! Goblins do not exist!" Petunia Dursley half-screamed at her son. 

"But Mummy, I watched this film, and they did exist." Dudley said in protest.

"Oh Popkins, goblins and magic do not exist," Petunia then turned to her nephew. "You! Stay away from my son!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia," the five-year old Harry Potter said, even though he had no idea what he had done this time.

Petunia grabbed Harry and thrust him towards the cupboard under the stairs, "Stay there until you are called, and I don't want to hear a word from you."

**_***   ***   ***   ***   ***_**

The next day, Harry and Dudley were out shopping with Petunia when Dudley tripped on the crack in the pavement. A loud wail started and Petunia immediately turned on her nephew. 

"What on earth did you do to him? You freak!" She slapped him and then grabbed her son in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Popkins what did he do to you?"

"He pushed me mummy," Dudley wailed. Harry felt another slap on his head and then he quickly hurried after the only family he had left as they half-raced home. 

Back at 4 Privet Drive, Petunia slapped Harry again and helped Dudley sit down on the sofa. "Hold his arm straight, and if he so much as yelps you'll be wishing you had died with your parents," Petunia snapped at Harry.

_'I wish I was with them,'_ Harry thought.

Knowing his aunt's warning spoke truth, Harry gently raised Dudley's arm, and although he did it as gently as possible, Dudley let out a wail. "I hardly touched you!" Harry hissed at Dudley.

"Yeah, but now you'll be in trouble," Dudley flashed an evil smile.

Harry turned his head. "I wish someone would just come and save me," he muttered quietly.

 "And do you now what I wish for, freak?" Dudley moved closer and whispered, "I wish that the goblins would take you away."

"Yeah, but like in the film, if that did happen, you'd have to come in after me," Harry whispered back at him.

Dudley laughed loudly, "As if freak."

Petunia returned, "Oh Duddikins I've run out of plasters! I'm just going next door to see if I can borrow one." She turned to Harry, "And if he cries out again, you'll be in big trouble."

As the door opened and closed, Dudley was lightly snickering still. "I wish that the goblins would come and take you away, right now!" Dudley said, smiling maliciously. 

Thunder cracked over the house and they both fell silent. They waited in silence for a long moment and then Harry whispered, "As if you could really do magic."

"I'd like to see you do better," Dudley retorted. 

In a wisp of smoke, only one five-year old remained in the room. "I did it!" Dudley jumped up, swinging his arms. "Yay, me!"

The window crashed open and an owl flew in. The owl transformed into a man, with long, white blond hair. He looked almost human, except for the odd twist of his eyebrows. 

"You're the goblin king!" Dudley burrowed into the sofa. 

"How observant of you," The Goblin King, Jareth remarked. 

"Do you have him?" Dudley asked in excitement and fear.

"Yes, but forget about him. I can give you your dreams," Jareth conjured up a glass ball and twirled it around his hands. 

"Will you keep him?"

"You wish him to remain forever in my castle?" The Goblin king responded in surprise.

"Yes, He's a freak. Why would I want to risk my life for him?" Dudley continued, "He's nothing but a freak." 

"If you insist, but know this, there is no return for him now that you have banished him," Jareth said.

"Life is brill!" Dudley shouted in delight and the Goblin King faded away.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

In the realm of the Goblins, young Harry Potter sat in front of the Jareth's throne. Jareth appeared.

"And now, you are mine," the King smiled at him. Harry just stared at him. The silence lengthened. "What's your name?"

Harry fumbled his hands in the pockets of the clothes, slightly too big for him. He mumbled an answer.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Jareth said with patience.

"My aunt and uncle call me boy and my cousin calls me freak," he spoke quietly.

Jareth took the information in, "what happened to your parents?" 

"They died in a car crash when I was a baby."

"And do you remember anything about them?" 

"Umm- I'm not allowed to talk about it, my aunt and uncle don't like to hear about it," Harry whispered as he looked down sheepishly.

"Well they aren't here, so tell me," Jareth moved closer to the young boy.

"I remember green light and a motorbike that flew," Harry said, very quietly. "I'm a freak," he murmured dejectedly.

"Did you ever find out what your parents called you?" Jareth placed a hand on Harry's cheek and gently caressed his face, seeking to give comfort.

"Harry," Jareth's hand pushed some of his hair back on his forehead and gasped.

"Harry," Jareth's hands gripped his shoulders, "do you know what your parents were called?"

"Umm- Lily and umm- James-"

"And their surname?"

"Potter," Harry's eyes widened in fear as the Goblin King started speaking in a different language, and he sounded angry.

Speaking goblin language, Jareth spoke to himself, "What an idiot you are! Dumbledore did you not think about checking on the prize of the wizarding world? The child has no idea who he is and no idea what he means to the whole world!" Jareth continued until he remember the treasure that was sitting on his floor.

Switching but to English, Jareth knelt in front of Harry, who flinched.

"Do not be afraid, I will not harm you," Harry nodded slowly. "I am sorry for scaring you … but you have no idea, do you?"

"About what?"

"Who you are? Who your parents were? What you mean to the world?" At each of his questions, Harry shook his head. "Then I will tell you, you need to know."

Jareth picked up Harry and sat both of them on his throne. "When you were fifteen months old, on Halloween, an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort tried to kill you and your family; you were the only survivor. You became famous for being the only wizard ever to survive the killing curse. Everyone in the wizarding world owes you a type of life debt because when Voldemort could not kill you, it deflected back at him and something happened. Some say he died, some say he is just out there, biding his time until he strikes again." Jareth paused, "I too owe you a life debt, he would have invaded this realm and we would have fallen."

Harry stayed quiet for a moment. "I don't understand," he responded in an unsure tone.

Jareth laughed lightly, "I will explain it again when you are old enough."

"Are you going to take care of me?" Harry asked.

"I would like to, but I am not sure if there are any prior claims to you. So I must go see Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the Hogwarts school where your parents were educated. Do you want to come along?" Harry nodded and jumped off the throne. Jareth followed his action and Harry held out his hand.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

"So my parents went here?" Harry asked as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Yes, but I do not really know that much about them," Jareth replied. "Hey young man," he called to boy who was staring at them. "Do you know where we can find Albus Dumbledore?"

The boy shrugged. "Can you find someone who can help us?" The boy turned and entered another hall, quickly returning with an older woman. 

"Excuse me, I am Professor McGonagall. Can I help you?"

"My name is Jareth, I am looking for the headmaster," Jareth said, squeezing Harry's hand slightly.

"May I ask what about?" She asked.

"No," Jareth said shortly, his patience slipping. 

McGonagall nodded and turned to the boy, "Mr Weasley, stay here with these two people." Her gaze lingered on Harry and he stood grasping Jareth's leg with one hand and with the other, Jareth's hand.

The boy knelt in front of Harry. "Hey, I'm Charlie Weasley," he held out his hand.

"Umm- Harry." His small hand clasped Charlie's. 

"This is my fifth year here. It's almost finished. How old are you?" 

"Umm- five… I think."

Charlie laughed, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Harry shook his head. "No? Lucky, I have one older brother, Bill, then there's Percy, Fred, George and Ron, and then my baby sister Ginny. You know Ron is about your age."

"Umm- that's nice," the little boy responded bashfully. 

Jareth smiled at the red-haired boy. "He's a little shy," Charlie smiled back.

"Jareth, what a pleasure to see you again," a voice called across the hall. 

"Albus," Jareth greeted the aging man.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Jareth gestured to Harry who was once again hiding slightly behind his leg. Dumbledore moved closer, "Merlin. It can't be." He turned to face Jareth. "Jareth, what is the meaning of this? Harry Potter was meant to stay hidden in the muggle world with his family," the ancient wizard spoke in a harsh tone.

The Goblin King's voice cracked with anger as he spoke. "I hardly think that you could call them family," He paused and took a breath, "Perhaps we could talk somewhere quieter?"

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

An hour later, Jareth had had finished ranting. He barely suppressed his anger with Dumbledore for lack of caring for the orphan who was the saviour the wizarding world. He had accused him of stupidity for leaving a baby on the doorstep of muggles who had zero tolerance for magic and for not checking up on him. 

Harry spent the time with Charlie Weasley who took him to the kitchens and fed him with the help of the friendly house-elves, and then showed him the grounds and introduced him to his brother and their friends. They watched as Jareth and the headmaster made their way towards them.

"Harry cannot be turned into anything against his will. If he does not want to stay with you, I will find somewhere more suitable for him. And he will be checked on regularly, have no fear of that," Albus finished.

"I know," Jareth replied. He held out his hand for Harry who obediently took it. "Harry, come over here." They walked a short distance away and Jareth knelt down so as that he was at eyelevel with the little boy.

"You have a choice; you can return to my realm and become a Fae. You will be taught in all the ways of Faes and Goblins, and then when it is time, you will return to Hogwarts for your wizarding training. Otherwise you can be adopted into a family of this world."

"Can't you adopt me?" Harry asked trying to suppress his growing excitement. 

"I would, but it would mean you stay in my realm and become a Fae."

"Like you?" Jareth nodded, "I want that." If the child had any less control he would be jumping for joy.

Jareth smiled and hugged the boy. 

"Albus, I will make sure that Harry is protected and that he returns to you when it is time," Albus nodded.

"Until we meet again Harry," they shook hands. 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

"Welcome once more young Harry, to the realm of the Goblins." Harry smiled. "And now, we begin your training, my young son."

"I can't wait," Harry said, "Father."


	2. Part I

Harry Potter, Heir of the Underground  
E-mail: twilight_witch@mindless.com  
Pairing: HP/??

**Rating:** At the moment PG but will go up  
**Feedback:** Absolutely love it  
**Disclaimer:** Wish I did own the characters of Harry Potter and The Labyrinth but I don't  
**Warning:** This is gonna be a **_SLASH _**fic!

**_Summary:_** At the age of five years old Harry and Dudley watch The Labyrinth and Dudley wished Harry away, the Goblin King has a problem because a wish is a wish but Harry is Harry Potter  
**_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
_**Author's notes: It's a challenge fic from Simone (flaming_sappire@yahoo.com).  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
"spoken"  
'_thoughts_'

~\_parseltongue_/~  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

…:: Part One ::...

A ten-year-old Fae walked through the Goblin Castle, his nose buried in a book. His midnight-coloured hair fell haphazardly into his eyes and down his back as his concentration was focused on the book and the surroundings that he walked through. His father's castle always had a few traps hidden, waiting to ensnare a foolhardy, unsuspecting goblin. 

Prince Harry, the Heir of the Underground, suddenly stopped as he felt a warming vibration on his left shoulder. Sighing slightly, Harry turned around and walked towards Jareth's throne room. The room was almost always full of goblins making a rowdy noise, but the noise that the young Fae heard as he approached was different from normal.

"…and my father'll come for you. You won't know what hit you! My father doesn't like it if I get hurt. Let me go!" A voice whined.

"Indeed." Harry recognised that voice, the voice of the Goblin King, his adopted father, Jareth. "And how do you expect your father to reach my realm? Only I have the power to bring him here."

"Well bring him here then!" The voice screamed.

"Why would I do that if it is possible that he could defeat me?" Jareth replied calmly, annoying the voice who huffed.

Harry decided to enter the doors. The goblins he passed moved freely out of his way as he made towards his father. "You wished to see me father?" He spoke in a respectful tone.

"Yes, Harry, come with me," they walked up the stairs to the left, out of earshot of the other goblins. "You heard that brat in there?"

"Of course father, who didn't?" Harry grinned.

Jareth grinned back, "Good. His friend accidentally brought him here after an argument. Now both are wizards, or will be, so they cannot be turned into anything against their will, along with the fact that the one downstairs does not hold his tongue or speak of anything except his father, I have no wish to keep him here. I want you to seek out his friend and help him towards the castle." Harry nodded and was about to go, "And Harry, do not tell him the way."

"As you wish father," Harry said and faded from view, to the start of the Labyrinth. 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

'Now if I was a human, searching for a way through the maze, which way would I go?' Harry thought to himself. 'Hopefully Seesha will know.'

~\ _Seesha_, /~ Harry hissed in Parseltongue, snake language ~\ _Where are you? /~_

~\ _You called massster_? /~ A female voice hissed.

Harry turned his head to the left, a long, bright green snake slithered along the high wall of the Labyrinth. ~\ _Yes, I'm looking for a human child, I need to find him /~_

~\ _He went right, I passsed him coming this way. I don't believe he'sss found an opening in the wall yet_ /~ Seesha hissed.

_~\ Thank you my pet /~_

_~\ My pleasssure young massster_ /~ The snake slithered along her way.

Harry started running, which changed to back-flipping along the long pathway. As he gained enough height, Harry leapt onto the wall and continued his run, jumping over the hidden gaps.

To start the Labyrinth, you entered through a door, and find yourself facing a dead end; you had the choice of whether to go left or right. Both ways would lead you to the castle, if you knew the routes. To the normal living being, the pathways just kept on going without, seemingly, any turns. But then, in the Labyrinth, things are not what they seem.

Harry used his Fae senses to check each turn to see if the human had found them and entered, but he had not.

Harry ran for a full 15 minutes before he caught sight of the human, who had stopped for a rest. Harry slowed, "Good morning," he greeted in goblin-tongue.

"Er-" The boy looked around and then up as he looked for the source of the voice. 

"Let's try that again, Good morning," Harry said, this time in English.

"Oh, good morning… what language were you speaking before?" The boy asked.

"Goblin," Harry replied as if it should be obvious... as it would be for anyone that spent a significant amount of time in the realm.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" 

"Now? Admiring the view." 

"Do you know how to get to the castle?"

"Of course I do," Harry replied, inwardly grinning.

"Well?" The boy said after a while, obviously starting to get irritated.

"Well what?" Harry replied calmly.

"Can you point me in the direction of the castle?" The boy asked, taking some calming.

"Sure, it is right there, I am sure you can see it from down there too," Harry grinned at the boy, pointing towards the castle.

"Urgh!" The boy leapt up and started walking again.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, keeping up with the human.

"To the castle," the boy said through gritted teeth.

"You know, it would be better if you turned at some point, you are just wasting time going in a straight line," Harry informed him.

"Turn? Turn where? There aren't any turns!" The boy cried out.

Harry regarded the boy for a while before jumping down to the ground. He held out his hand. "My name is Harry."

The boy looked at the hand held out towards him and after a moment's hesitation, "Blaise, Blaise Zabini." 

"There are turns along here, a lot of them, you are not looking right." Harry said helpfully. Blaise just huffed at him, Harry laughed, "Oh here, we can take this one, they all lead into the maze."

After they had been walking a while, Blaise started to speak, "So how come you know your way around here?"

"I live here." Harry said.

"Where? In the maze?"

Harry laughed, "Of course not, in the castle. But the goblins live in the city, surrounding the castle."

"You know, you look almost human, but not quite," Blaise commented thoughtfully.

"Well I was born to two wizards, well one wizard one witch. When I was five my cousin wished me away and the Goblin King adopted me as his heir. So I became a Fae, but I still have yet to learn my wizarding powers."

"Hey, me too!" Blaise said. "Are you going to Hogwarts next year?"

"I should be, according to Jareth, but I still have to turn eleven and get the acceptance letter," Harry said.

"Well I'll be seeing you there, if I get accepted too."

"What about your friend?" Harry asked wryly.

"Yep, Drake's going too. His mother doesn't want him to go so far as Durmstrang." 

"Does he ever stop whining? Or talking about what his father will do to us?" Harry asked smirking.

Blaise laughed, "Occasionally. He doesn't whine all the time though, but he's a great friend to have." He paused, "So which way now?"

Harry sighed, "I'm not supposed to give you directions, just hints."

"Ok, give me a hint as to which direction to go to get to the castle as quickly as possible."

"Well one way takes you the short and dangerous way and the other's the long and easy way."

"I'll take short and dangerous," Blaise said, going left.

"I thought you said short and dangerous, that's the long way?" Harry queried. 

"And thank you for telling me. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Blaise quipped, light-heartedly.

Harry just smirked and then laughed.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

"Well it was great to meet you Blaise," Harry said shaking his hand. "And hearing all about you Draco," Harry shook the blond one's hand.

"I suppose you two had fun while I was stuck here," Draco said sullenly. 

"Yeah, cause the Bog of Eternal Stench was so much fun!" Blaise said. "Hopefully see you at Hogwarts," he grinned and sunk into a bow, "your majesty."

Harry grinned and returned the bow, "You had better go, the portal will not stay open for too long."

"Bye Harry."

"Bye Blaise, See ya Draco."


	3. Part II

**_Harry Potter, Heir of the Underground  
_****E-mail: **twilight_witch@mindless.com**  
Pairing: **HP/??****

**Rating:** At the moment PG but will go up  
**Feedback:** Absolutely love it  
**Disclaimer:** Wish I did own the characters of Harry Potter and The Labyrinth but I don't  
**Warning:** This is gonna be a **SLASH **fic!

**Summary:** At the age of five years old Harry and Dudley watch The Labyrinth and Dudley wished Harry away, the Goblin King has a problem because a wish is a wish but Harry is Harry Potter  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
**Author's notes: It's a challenge fic from Simone (flaming_sappire@yahoo.com).  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
"spoken"  
'thoughts'

~\parseltongue/~  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**....:: Part Two ::....**

Cheerily, the eleven year-old Fae whistled as Madam Malkin pinned up his robes.

"That's a lovely tune," the old seamstress commented friendly.

"Thank you, my father taught it to me," Harry replied.

The shop bell chimed and a silver haired boy walked in with a woman of the same coloured hair. "Good morning, my son needs his Hogwarts robes."

"Alright Draco," Harry greeted amicably, smirking at the bemused expressions on the faces of the Malfoy's and Madam Malkin.

"Draco," the woman said, almost sneering at the young boy in front of her, "do you know this," the woman seemed to be searching for the appropriate word, "commoner?"

"Of course not mother, he's probably just heard about me," Draco smirked at the boy.

"Now, now, Draco, that isn't a nice way to greet an old friend," Harry smirked back at the now bewildered boy.

After a few seconds of thought, the Malfoy heir's eyes widened, "No way!" His haughty demeanour slipping a bit, "It can't be you!"

"Nice to know you recognise people who are your friends," Harry grinned at him.

"Draco? I thought you did not know him," Mrs Malfoy said.

"I didn't think I did," Draco said to his mother. "So what are you doing here?" the silver-eyed boy questioned.

Harry looked down at his feet and then back at the blond boy, "Well it looks like I'm getting fitted for some robes, but I could be wrong. You never know what could happen when you enter the human world."

The two women gasped, "You're not human?" Madam Malkin whispered.

"Well yes and no, my biological parents were a wizard and witch but they died, and so Jareth adopted me and I became a Fae," Harry explained as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Harry's the Heir of the Underground, the Goblin Prince," Draco placated his slightly unsettled mother.

The woman instantly became warmer to him, "Well it is very nice to meet you Harry," she held out her hand which young man took cordially.

"And it is nice to meet you," Harry smiled at the Malfoy matriarch and turned to Madam Malkin, "So are we finished?"

"Yes, dear, I hope you have a lovely time at Hogwarts dear," the woman handed the boy a shopping bag with the requested robes as she put the gold in the register.

"Thanks!" Harry jumped off the stool, "I have to run, father wants me to learn more about Gringotts, see ya on the train Drake!"

"Drake?" Draco questioned never having a nickname given to him before.

"Yeah, sounds better. Catch you later," and Harry re-entered Diagon Alley. The usual summer crowds barely even took note of the odd boy as he skipped across the alley. Harry made his way to Ollivander's to buy his wand. 

The owner of the wand store had yet to encounter an individual half as interesting as the young Faye. There were times that the child knew that the wand was wrong even before he removed it from its box and the wand that chose him decided to include bubbles, which appeared to display the entire spectrum, instead of just the normal sparks when the boy swished it.

It was a half an hour before the boy could make an appearance at Gringotts. He found his father holding an in-depth conversation with a group of wizards. 

Harry turned to the counter of goblins and started talking to one that he had met earlier.

"Oplare, Griphook," Harry greeted the goblin in their own language.

"Oplare, Master Harry," Griphook greeted back. "Did you enjoy your shopping trip in Diagon Alley?"

"Yep, I met an old friend," At the goblin's blank face Harry added, "his friend wished him away, but he got out all right."

"I'm sure that the King was happy with that," Griphook said wryly.

"Actually he was, Drake wouldn't stop whining," Harry grinned at the goblin and then looked to his left where a girl and boy were staring at him. Both blushed as he caught them staring.

The boy said shyly, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just I've never heard that language before." 

The girl nodded as if to reaffirm the boy's statement.

Harry laughed, "Oh, sorry, it's the common language that goblins use."

"How come you know that? My father's part of the ministry and he says that the languages of creatures like goblins aren't widely known. Only a few adults speak it and yet you seem to speak fluently," the boy continued in the same breath.

"I have spent most of my childhood in the company of goblins as my father is the Goblin King, so I picked the language up there. It is kind of useful to be able to speak it when that's all that most goblins speak," Harry grinned at the two other children, "I'm Harry by the way."

"Oh, Hi, I'm Ernie, Ernie Macmillan," the boy chirped.

"Hi, I'm Lavender Brown," the girl blushed as Harry nodded at her.

"Harry!" A voice called. All three turned and saw a tall man with long blond hair staring in their direction. He wore tight grey pants, a white shirt and leather tunic.

"He looks weird," Lavender whispered.

"That's because he's a Fae, like me. And he's my father," Harry whispered back with a small grin. "See you later."

Harry walked over to where Jareth stood and together, they disappeared in a silent flash.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Harry smiled as he emerged from the scarlet train. It had taken about seven hours to travel from Kings Cross to the Hogsmeade train station and Harry had spent his time chatting to Blaise and Draco and laughing at the look of pure horror that a girl called Pansy Parkinson had on her face when she noticed a tarantula that was crawling next to her. Two identical red- headed boys and one with dreadlocks had appeared and removed the thing. The twins had seemed familiar to Harry who started a conversation with them. He found out that they were Charlie Weasley's brothers, the boy who had looked after him on his first trip to Hogwarts.

The exterior of the castle looked different from the last time Harry had seen it, but as he thought, it was night time now and it has been six years, so of course it would have changed. 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

_'A hat? That's what's going to judge me_?' Harry thought amusedly as he stared at the old hat. '_Lovely.'_

Harry watched as the witch called out names and placed the hat on their heads only to shout out the name of a house moments later.

"Potter, Harry," she called, her tone not wavering between his name and the last.

"Harry Potter? Which one is he then?" Blaise whispered to him as he looked around him trying to guess.

"Does it matter?" Harry asked his friend. Blaise looked at him with an 'Are you kidding?' expression.

Harry shook his head in puzzlement and step forward, ignoring the gasps and sat on the stool.

[Hmmm, an eager young mind, a Fae, powerful, and an heir to boot, only one place for you then, SLYTHERIN]

The last part the hat shouted and Harry walked to the table that was politely cheering their new housemate. Harry sat down next to Draco who was looking at him oddly.

Finally the Sorting finished and Harry looked at his friends with a puzzled expression.

"Something wrong?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow, when the silence had lengthened.

"You never told us you were Harry Potter," Draco said still in a slight daze.

"You never asked," Harry said simply, "what does it matter anyway?"

Blaise choked as he tried to swallow some Pumpkin juice. "What does it matter?" he repeated. "You're like the saviour of the whole world," he stared at the green-eyed boy in question.

"Or if you want to think of it another way, the downfall of the Dark Lord, so you're at the top of You-Know-Who's allies list," Draco added helpfully.

"I survived a curse that no one else has. So what? Big deal, loads of other people deserve fame more than I do, and to top it off, I don't want it," Harry said.

"Well hate to be the downer of this conversation mate, but you're hot news, and you're fame is just the start of you're problems," Blaise said.

"Yeah, you're a Slytherin, one of the supposedly dark house and you're a light saviour. The two shouldn't really mix," Draco commented lightly.

"Oh," Harry blinked, "Well people will just have to get used to it, I suppose."


	4. Part III

**_Harry Potter, Heir of the Underground  
_E-mail:** twilight_witch@mindless.com  
**Pairing:** HP/??__

**Rating:** At the moment PG but will go up  
**Feedback:** Absolutely love it  
**Disclaimer:** Wish I did own the characters of Harry Potter and The Labyrinth but I don't  
**Warning:** This is gonna be a **_SLASH _**fic!

**_Summary:_** At the age of five years old Harry and Dudley watch The Labyrinth and Dudley wished Harry away, the Goblin King has a problem because a wish is a wish but Harry is Harry Potter  
**_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
_**Author's notes: It's a challenge fic from Simone (flaming_sappire@yahoo.com).  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
"spoken"  
'_thoughts_'

~\_parseltongue_/~  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**_…:: Part Three ::…_**

**_~Harry POV~_**

It's strange to think about Hogwarts. I love it there with all my friends; the amusement and quiet wonder whether you're walking into a prank from the Weasley twins. As much as I love the goblins and the city, there is always the feeling that I'm torn in two. Maybe it's the wizard in me that loves Hogwarts that much but it's the Fae in me that loves the pranks and anarchy. 

However, there is always that nagging feeling in the back of my mind that tells me that I am completely different to everyone else. I know I am, I mean, who else can conjure glass balls with a flick of their hand and then change that into something else altogether? Besides my father of course, but it's not just that. I am the boy-who-lived, and it seems like the wizarding world cannot forget that fact but they can overlook the fact that I am still a child.

The evening that I was sorted I first learnt how this world reacts to something unexpected. I was Harry Potter; I was expected to be a Gryffindor and act like their saviour. Did everyone forget the fact that I was an eleven-year-old Fae? Even Blaise and Draco looked at me weirdly, like they couldn't believe that their friend Harry was Harry Potter. 

That evening in the common room, the older Slytherin's gave us first-years a talk about proper Slytherin-etiquette. Later, a group cornered me and tried to scare me, hello! I was the Prince of the Goblins; it was almost like they didn't think I could use magic, which is a contradiction as I was the one who defeated Voldemort, did I not use magic then? Anyway, I outed myself to the House as a parseltongue as I conjured three glass balls and as a consequence had three snakes slithering at my feet, obeying my every hiss. Draco and Blaise later told me that I had gained the respect of the House and was regarded as one of their own. 

That's the thing about Slytherin's; they don't just accept what they are told. Even though I had been placed in the Serpent House, I still had to be tested, but no one expected me to have five sixth years cowering at my feet. I think father was angry at first, but amusement shone in his eyes as I told him on the snakes. 

It was later that week that I first encountered the Weasley twins again. The only difference from our last meeting at platform nine-and-three-quarters was that I was sporting leopard skin hair. They were impressed that I could reverse it so quickly, but then it does help if your sixth year mentor is coming around the corner while you're trying to 'finite incantem' it. 

By the end of our first month, I had recruited Blaise and Draco in an attempt to out-prank the twins. Something that was rather difficult to do, despite my upbringing with the goblins. 

At the end of our first year, Blaise, Draco and I were completely solid friends. Even though Draco's father was a supported of Voldemort, Drake helped Blaise and I destroy the Philosopher's Stone, something that could have helped Voldemort return to power with that useless Professor Quirrell by his side … well sharing his head … or something like that, I'm not too sure. But they were there, by my side and have been ever since. 

Even in second year when everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin. Yeah, so I'm a parseltongue and a Fae, doesn't mean I want to do a Voldemort and go start raving crazy and kill a load of people! Even though the three of us defied Mr Malfoy's wishes and went after the creature in the Chamber of Secrets he didn't really mind that much, especially after a pure-blooded Ravenclaw had been petrified. 

Third year, I got to meet my godfather and Professor Lupin. Even though Pettigrew got away, I was still content to write to Sirius. I even took him to the Goblin City to meet Jareth. Padfoot's eyes filled with mischief as he got to know the _real _goblins and not the hype about them. Sure they can be very fierce, but they are really good at creating chaos. 

In fourth year, I suffered being a Triwizard Champion. I got to know Ron Weasley better because of it, but not in a good way. Even though I'd seen him around and been to his house before, I hadn't really known him, but I did get to know him then. He really did think that I was a selfish, attention-seeking brat now matter what I did or his brother's told him. He really was jealous, especially after the first task when Charlie gave me a congratulations hug. On the day of the third task, Jareth came … and had fun scaring a lot of people. I remember Fred, George, Blaise and Draco laughing at some of the antics of the goblins that had accompanied my father. But really, the goblins were quite well behaved for themselves. 

Memories of that night still scares me sometimes, but there's not much I can do about it, it is part of my life and it helped me become me … and the saviour again. 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

**_"You nervous Harry?" Cedric asked me._**

**_"Sorta, but not too bad. I'm used to mazes and goblins, hopefully this won't be as hard as the Labyrinth though," I replied, "How about you?"_**

**_"Slightly nervous. There's loads of people watching. What about you Fleur, you okay?"_**

**_"I think so," Fleur said, her French accent apparent in her speech, "It 'as been an 'onour to meet you both."_**

**_"Sounds like you think we're going into battle," I laughed, "Viktor, reckon you'll send up red sparks?" _**

**_"I hope not, but like Fleur said, it has been an honour to compete against you, all of you," Viktor replied._**

**_"Well good luck to us all and may the best man, or woman win," Cedric said, ever the gentlemen._**

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

**_Cedric and I portkeyed into this cemetery. Before I could even get a shield up green light flashed at us and Cedric dropped to the ground, lifeless. And then the traitor, Wormtail, started the dark potion to return Voldemort to his former glory._**

**_Bone of father_**

**_Flesh of servant_**

**_Blood of enemy_**

**_Even as he rose from the cauldron, I was still trying to loosen the bonds that bound me to that headstone. I was forced to listen to his speech which I found quite interesting actually. It really was amazing how a Head Boy of Hogwarts could have become such a stark raving lunatic. Maybe it was being separated from his body for thirteen years. Or maybe that was what Hogwarts had done to him, which doesn't say a lot about Hogwarts, the times really must have changed. But the fact remained that his Death Eaters apparated into the cemetery and I was forced to duel. _**

**_It wasn't that bad, I was able to use my wand Fae powers, which meant that I could call on the goblins. I almost felt sorry for the guy. He didn't appreciate how protective the goblins are of me and that they are awesome fighters. He was utterly destroyed within an hour of regaining his body. I shattered his soul and sent the pieces to the deepest reaches of Hell and then set his body alight along with Wormtail. The remaining Death Eaters were given a choice, to relinquish any thoughts they had of world domination they still had and go back to their lives; or if they still wanted Voldemort's dream, then they could die by my hand or be handed over to the Ministry. Wisely they all chose their lives back._**

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

I think many realized that Voldemort was a lunatic, or it could have been that they were afraid of me. The truth was, though, that I was afraid of the power I held and the hatred that built up inside of me. Father said it was something that has always been a part of me and will always be. Hogwarts was torn, to celebrate the utter destruction of Voldemort or to mourn the young man whose life was taken before he could even defend himself. 

In the Slytherin common room, we partied. Our head prefect, Franceso Burns, called for quiet around midnight and proposed a toast to Cedric and I. True we were Slytherin, but many had grown up with parents who were Death Eaters, some who wanted out when Voldemort was alive, some who thought his dream was ideal but was unrealistic and some that doubted him entirely after being defeated by a small infant. We were finally free and the stigmata that surrounded our house were lifted, slightly.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

** _"Harry, we raise our glasses to you. Voldemort was a fool, he crossed you once and you defeated him. Anyone here who has crossed you at all knows never to do it again, and Voldemort died for his mistake. Finally many of our parents are free and you were the one to free them. On behalf of my family, I personally thank you. Slytherin's, to Harry!"_**

**_"You Harry!" The House shouted._**

**_"The Goblin Prince!" I heard Blaise and Draco shout. The House of Snakes all joined together and laughed, something that was not always heard in our common room. _**

**_When we were quiet again, Fran spoke again, "And we must not forget Diggory. True he was a Hufflepuff, but he was a complete Hufflepuff. He was a school champion and did do us proud even if Harry won, and was the better champion." Loud cheers followed that statement. But it was not in an unkind way, Cedric was not one of us, but it was part of the school and a part of us, in a weird way. _**

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Compared to the other years, my fifth year was relatively normal. I spent most of it pranking Fred and George when I should have been revising for my OWLs, but they should also have been revising for their NEWTs. I roped Blaise and Drake into helping me help the twins start up their joke shop with the money that I gave them from the Triwizard tournament winnings. It was there that Drake started to smile again. His mother died along with his unborn baby brother not long into our fifth year. 

Blaise is always there and up for a prank, no matter how dirty he has to get. He's the one that no one really knows, but once you're his friend, you are for life. 

Draco is up for pranks but nothing that might make him crack a nail (awww, bless) and that could make him lose house-points. Even if he does not show it, Drake's father means a lot to him, especially after his mother died. No one knew she was pregnant and it hit both Drake and Mr Malfoy hard. Draco has always wanted another sibling, and although Blaise and I are close to him, it is not the same. But he pulled through that with as much love for life as he had in the first place. 

Fred and George, what can you say about them? They are crazy, but not Voldemort crazy. 

I cannot imagine not having those four in my life. They make it so much fun. But besides them, I have the rest of the Slytherins, some select friends in other houses and, of course, Bill and Charlie Weasley. Even though I do not get to see them much, they are still important to me. Ginny Weasley says that there should be a health warning when the four Weasley's and I get together because we are dangerous to everyone's mental health.  

I am still waiting on the OWL results to see which course I can do next year, but it should not be too long now. I cannot help but smile as I think of my friends; they really are what makes life worth living.

**_~ End of POV~_**


	5. Part IV

**_Harry Potter, Heir of the Underground  
_E-mail:** twilight_witch@mindless.com  
**Pairing:** HP/??__

**Rating:** At the moment PG but will go up  
**Feedback:** Absolutely love it  
**Disclaimer:** Wish I did own the characters of Harry Potter and The Labyrinth but I don't  
**Warning:** This is gonna be a **_SLASH _**fic!

**_Summary:_** At the age of five years old Harry and Dudley watch The Labyrinth and Dudley wished Harry away, the Goblin King has a problem because a wish is a wish but Harry is Harry Potter  
**_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
_**Author's notes: It's a challenge fic from Simone (flaming_sappire@yahoo.com).  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
"spoken"  
'_thoughts_'

~\_parseltongue_/~  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Author's Notes: **Hey, if you haven't heard, or read, Heir of the underground has been slightly revised. Part III is new and the other parts have just been changed around slightly with the wording. It's not vital to read them, but part III gives an outlook of the years that I've skipped to get to Harry's sixth year. 

Apologises for the total lack of update in the past months *hangs head in shame*

**        * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**_....:: Part Four ::...._**

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," Harry called cheerfully down to the human below him.

Jumping in fright the human girl looked frantically around her, seeing no one, she continued on her way.

"Very well, have it your way," Harry called after her. "You'll only become royalty if you go that way."

Startled the girl stopped and looked around again, but not up to where Harry was sitting. Harry chuckled, ~ One princess of the Bog of Eternal Stench coming right up, father will be pleased ~

Harry Potter, the Heir to the Underground jumped up and tracked the young girl's progress through the Labyrinth. He was six foot two and slightly muscular. His long black hair fell lightly into his green eyes, which sparkled with mischief.

As his sixteenth birthday had passed Harry had reached the Fae's coming of age. His powers had reached an all time high and he was feeling good. There was one aspect of his Fae nature that bothered Harry slightly: his mate and how he found the one person, or creature, that was his equal in everyway.

It was the way that his father had said 'or creature' that was really bothering him. True he was the Prince of the Goblins, but that did not mean he wanted to mate with a goblin. He would much prefer a human, but apparently, it was not up to him.

"When you find the one, you will know," Jareth had said. 'But how was he supposed to know? Would Cupid put in an appearance and say, "this is your mate"?'

~This year, Hogwarts certainly will have a stir in its foundations~ Harry thought. ~Probably be as big as when I first got there. Harry Potter a Slytherin. Blithering idiots, have they no shame? I am just a kid, no one special but to them. Then again, I did save them all from Voldemort, twice. On the other hand that might have something to do with the fact that the second time Father was there to help me out when Voldemort tried to use me to help in his resurrection that night in the cemetery ~

Harry was making his way to the Bog of Eternal Stench for his favourite hobby. Watching people try to fathom their way around it was amusing to watch and he definitely enjoyed it. Not many actually fell in, but it was worth the watching to see the stunts they pulled and the faces at the horrible smell.

A scream filled the air, followed by the sound of shrieking.

"Hey!" Harry called, "Give it a break will ya? Some of us like the use of our eardrums!"

She started screaming again, and Harry being the honorary Gryffindor that he was, he magicked her out of there, but there was nothing he could do about the smell. Only Jareth had that power and the Goblin King took great pride in the number of times he had removed the stench: absolutely zero times.

As the girl began to get on his nerves, Harry decided he needed to find some humans that were not as irritating as this one and shimmered into his father's throne room, which was filled with noisy goblins as usual.

"Hey father, is it all right if I go see Fred and George? I want to know how their joke shop is working out," he asked.

"I suppose, how is that girl doing?" Jareth asked.

Harry grinned evilly, "I'm not sure, but I'm beginning to think that she didn't wish her friend away because she thought she smelled. The girl smells a lot worse now, father."

Jareth smirked, "Did you not warn her about the Bog?"

"Of course, but she didn't take any notice of me. But then I did say that she'd become royalty if she went that way. I just didn't mention the fact that it would be the Princess of Malefic Odour," the young Fae disappeared with a smirk.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Harry's honorary Gryffindor status had been awarded to him by Fred and George Weasley. They relished the amount of Chaos he could create when he was not thinking about it and they bowed to his skills of creating total anarchy when he set his mind to it.

Of course, he was not the only Slytherin who knew how to pull a prank. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were professionals too, but they prefer to stay in the shadows and let Harry take the heat for many of their pranks, because after all, they were Slytherins.

'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes' was the latest shop in Diagon Alley. One that Harry was very proud of. It was his money that had started his friends out on their quest in making the world a happier place. Of course, it was by the creation of heaps of pranks and jokes and he fully supported all their decisions. The money from the Triwizard tournament had set their careers into full swing and Harry had become their secret financial backer.

While if you thought about Harry one way he appeared to be your typical Slytherin, on the other hand he was not. He acted the part of the Slytherin well, elegance and gracefulness, intelligence and intellect, pride in his house and the ability to sneer, smirk and glare. Nevertheless, the major way that he differed from the rest of his house was his association with other houses. He even had friends in them. This was something that confused many people. The Fae also respected the Headmaster, which was another un-Slytherin trait.

He grinned as he approached the store, recognising the magical signature of twins as he noticed the prank that was set up. Walking in, he had a shield up to protect him from being covered with glue and feathers thereby making him look like a chicken.

He smirked at them, "Resorting to muggle pranks now? Anyone would think that you've run out of ideas on how to prank me my friends."

Fred and George looked at him in indignation and then grabbed him in a double bear hug. "And how is our favourite Slytherin today?" George asked.

"Nursing his eardrums, this girl fell in the Bog of Eternal Stench and wouldn't stop screaming," Harry said, looking around the store.

"Oh dear, I guess she slightly smells," Fred said grinning broadly.

"Oh yes, she only stunk slightly, nothing to write home about though," Harry replied. He had taken his friends from Gryffindor to the Labyrinth one year thinking that the twins would enjoy meeting the goblins. They came home grinning as if they had been given a months worth of Christmas.

"So you wanna come home with us? Bill and Charlie are on leave for the week," George asked grinning at the prospects.

"Sounds like fun, but I was gonna go see Drake and Blaise, we've got loads to discuss 'specially now that you've left we can finally gain our rightful titles as the true pranksters of Hogwarts," Harry smirked at them.

"No way, Harry, the Marauders were the best ever, and we came second," Fred said defending their title.

"Yeah, you rank third," George added with a grin.

"Dear me, is that a challenge I hear?" Harry asked in mock-surprise.

The laughed, "It might be Potter, it just might be."

Customers in the shop turned to look at the sound of the name 'Potter.' Ever since his final defeat of Voldemort people had been bothering him for autographs and asking him stupid questions like 'Would he be the mother of my baby?' or 'I'll follow you to the ends of the world', or even 'Why not become the next Dark Lord, I'll be your second-in-command and no one would ever try to upset your reign,' though he hoped that the last one was a joke. 

Honestly, Harry was tired of it and it had only been a year. True they probably could not help it, but it still got on his nerves, so he usually walked around with a bubble around him making only his friends be able to recognise him. The only problem was that it faded when someone said his name, hence the open staring to his lightning bolt scar now.

"Well I better be off, I might come see you guys later," Harry smirked and shimmered out of sight, his voice saying, "See ya suckers."

He left Fred and George covered in the glue and feathers that they had tried to prank Harry with. They laughing merrily and turned to their customers, knowing that Harry's spells normally had a timer on them. They would eventually turn back to their normal selves so there was no point in trying to rid themselves of the chicken look straight away.  It was not until the next morning that they began to suspect otherwise. 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Harry smiled to himself as he walked down the familiar road in the quiet village where Blaise lived. He loved the Weasley family and enjoyed the time he spent with them. He was not as friendly with Ron, Percy or Ginny but it was common knowledge that it was not a good idea to leave Harry, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George in a room together because they would come out extremely high and full of energy, which they spent pranking the others.

Bill and Charlie still occasionally teased Harry over his initial shyness when he had first met them. It was not his fault that he had been five and that he had spent most of his time with his git of a cousin. However, that did not mean that he did not get them back for it though. He always looked forward to the time he spent with them.

Harry neared the large house that he was his destination. The Zabini home was not as big or extravagant as the Malfoy Manor or the Goblin Castle, but it was certainly bigger than most people had. Yet, it was still a home, Harry thought, Drake's place seemed too ornate and magnificent to actually be lived in while his castle was full of goblins laughing and making jokes all day every day.

Harry suddenly stopped as he thought once again of his Fae Maturity.

'Oh pleased don't let my mate be a Weasley or one of these two! They're my friends, not mate material,' he gave a silent plea to fate or destiny, who ever it was that dealt with these issues.

"Hey! Harry! What's the face for? You look like someone told you that you have to shag McGonagall to return to Hogwarts!" Blaise called from his front door, their blond friend stood by his side.

'But then on the up side, I do get on with them and have a good laugh,' he carefully weighed his thoughts.

"Nah, I'm just thinking about my 'mate'," Harry replied morosely.

"Oh Merlin, don't get me started on that," Draco complained, "My dad's a half-veela and he's been telling me all about how we find our mate and how we mate with them. As if I didn't already know! Just last night he was showing me diagrams!" Draco exclaimed.

The Slytherins moved into the family room and settled down comfortably, that is, they all sprawled on one sofa each.

"When do you reach your 'maturity'?" Harry asked curiously.

"On my eighteenth birthday," Draco replied. "But he told me that I might have a Veela as my mate. I could put up with a half-veela as they are more human than animal, but still," he obviously was not happy with his predicament.

"Least you only have the option of a veela. I have the chance to mate with any creature that is my ultimate match. Imagine it, me and a dragon!" Harry said.

His friends burst into laughter.

Blaise got control of his laughter and said offhandedly, "Imagine, if it's one of the professors."

"No!" Harry yelled in horror.

"Oh yes, I can just see it, you and Severus," Draco said, laughing at Harry's face.

"Please, he may be interesting to talk to, but he hated James and he's not exactly gorgeous," Harry said arrogantly.

Blaise and Draco each threw a pillow at him, "Oh give it a break, it could be worse, like Longbottom for example," Blaise said.

"Neville's not that bad," Harry half-argued for his friend's sake.

"Yeah right!" Draco smirked.

"I'm just gonna wait 'til 'the one' comes to me, I don't wanna settle down with someone I don't know properly. I happen to like being single, thank you very much," Harry replied with a pout.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So, tell me what you thought of this new revised version ^__^

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V


	6. Part V

Harry Potter, Heir of the Underground

By Twilight Witch 

****

**Summary****: **AU: At the age of five years old Harry and Dudley watch The Labyrinth and Dudley wished Harry away, the Goblin King has a problem because a wish is a wish but Harry is Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Was never mine, is not mine, will never be mine –except for the plot ^-^

Lol, see, I didn't take as much time as I did before to update ^-^

I've now got a Yahoo! Group, called the Dragonwings lair. The link should hopefully appear at the bottom of the page or just check my bio page if you wanna join to be notified of any updates of my stories.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
**"spoken"  
  


_'thoughts'_

~\_parseltongue_/~

**  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**_…:: Part Five ::…_**

Harry blinked in surprise as he focused on the small owl in front of him. '_Should I be expecting a letter?' _

* * *

  


**"_Dear Mr Potter, _**

**_Congratulations, here are your Ordinary Wizarding Level results._**

**_      Potions:                                       Outstanding_**

**_Transfiguration:_**_                                        **Outstanding**_

**_      Charms:                                       Outstanding_**

**_      Defence Against The Dark Arts: Outstanding_**

**_       Care Of Magical Creatures:                       Outstanding_**

**_Athrimancy:                                       Outstanding _**

**_Herbology:                                       Outstanding_**

**_       Muggle Studies:                                 Exceeds Expectations_**

**_Astronomy:                                              Exceeds Expectations _**

**_   History of Magic:                                   Exceeds Expectations_**

****

**_As part of your Nastily Exhausting Wizards Tests you are eligible to take any or all of your choices. Please acknowledge which courses you wish to select for your NEWTs and send an owl back to Hogwarts by no later than August 3rd. A letter will then be sent with details as to which books you are required to have and what homework has been set. _**

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_Professor M. McGonagol,_**

**_Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts_**

* * *

  


"Seven Outstanding's and three E's! Yes!" Harry shouted, jumping up.

Practically flying, Harry made his way to Jareth's throne room and showed him the letter.

"So does that count as acceptable for a prince?" He asked cheekily.

"Of course it does my son," Jareth replied, "But I'm not sure if it's acceptable for the saviour of the wizarding world." Harry stuck his tongue out at the teasing.

"Well, the wizarding public can go screw themselves for all I care. Some of them couldn't even get an Outstanding," Harry said, slightly sullen.

Jareth laughed, "I know, my son, but really, they are really good grades. You just have to improve for your NEWTs." They both laughed again. "Any ideas as to which courses you will take?"

"I'm not too sure. I've already arranged to see Draco and Blaise, and then Fred and George. I am thinking, though about owling Professor Snape to see if I can speak to him about it all." Harry paused, "I definitely want to take Potions and Defence, Charms and Arthimancy. I'm not sure about the other ones though."

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Harry felt the magic rush around him as he shifted from the Goblin Castle to the Malfoy Manor. As he started to regain his sense of balance and his surroundings, Harry was tackled to the ground and subjected to two tickling charms.

"Stop it!" He gasped, "Please!"

His two friends laughed as they ended the charm. Neither Blaise nor Draco were surprised at the two glass balls that flew into the air towards. They were surprised when the spheres stopped in mid-air.

Harry smirked and waved his hands. The spheres took on two different images, but as horrifying as the other.

Draco found himself looking at an image of himself passionately embracing Ginny Weasley while Blaise mock-vomited as was subjected to watching himself and Professor Snape … go beyond the normal teacher-student relationship.

"Really," Harry said, smirking, "You should know by now that I retaliate."

"But- but-" Blaise spluttered, "That's just _so_wrong! Snape's nice and everything, but _Harry!_I'm gonna kill you!"

As Draco felt Blaise move from his side he was awoken from his trance of indignant disgust and join in chasing the prince around his house.

By the time they had finished dodging and casting hexes at one another, Draco called for lunch from the kitchens.

"So, did you get your OWL results?" Draco asked.

"Um," Blaise nodded, "mm-mmmm-mmmmmm-mmm" he said while eating.

Harry and Draco laughed. "I'm not quite sure what he said, but yeah, I got mine this morning." Harry replied.

"Seven O's, two E's and one A," Draco said proudly.

"Seven O's and three E's." Harry said smugly.

"Eight O's and two A's." Blaise said grinning. "I purpose that we all go get drunk for crimes against Hufflepuff. After all, we did just show them up again." They laughed lightly.

"I'm sure some of them did well," Harry said, "But I second that we need to get drunk, I almost feel like a goody-goody Gryffindor who hasn't been breaking _any_rules!"

"Oh Salazar!" Draco exclaimed, "How are you surviving? We need to get you to St. Mungo's, now!"

"Seriously?" Blaise asked. Harry nodded. "Haven't you got anyone to lead into the Bog of Eternal Stench or to help them meet up with those weird creatures that take each others heads off?"

"No," Harry sighed and leant back, "it seems as if people don't believe in goblins anymore. Or that they aren't wishing away annoyances. It is quite boring, Arit, the head goblin of Gringotts, keeps trying to get me interested in the running of the bank, but it's so boring!"

"Well, as your friends, there is only one thing we can do," Draco said. "Get some firewhiskey and invite Fred and George over to test their latest products out."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said, grinning.

"Sounds like a _very _good plan," Blaise said, also grinning.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Harry sat up and brought his hand to his head. '_Bad idea. Very bad idea.'_He thought. '_How much did I drink last night?'_

"Urgh" A groan sounded from across the room. "Someone get the broom model of the broom that hit me. I feel like shit." Blaise, Harry thought, said.

"I take it you feel about as good as I feel" Harry said, gently rubbing his temples.

"Mmmm," Was his only response.

Harry sighed and tried to focus on anything but the hangover from hell. He noticed that the twins were still here and were lying on one of the sofas; Draco was on another one and Blaise was on the rug in front of the fire. At the sound of quiet footsteps Harry turned to the door and heard an amused chuckle.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good" he yawned, "morning Lucius." Harry replied, slurring his words a little.

"I take it that you enjoyed last night?"

"I'm sure I'd enjoy it more if I had an anti-hangover potion." Harry replied pointedly.

"Father?" Draco said sleepily. They looked over to him as he raised his head and then let it fall back on the pillow. "Be nice, get us all a potion?"

Lucius gave another amused chuckle, "I believe the house elves have breakfast ready for us and your guests. Why not have the potion as your morning drink?" The head of the prominent wizarding family turned and walked away.

"Guess that means come to breakfast then, huh?" Harry said.

Draco grunted non-committedly.

With one hand still massaging his temples, Harry stretch the other one out, and drenched his friends in ice-cold water, they awoke quiet rapidly and Harry dried them off.

"Breakfast." Draco said, as he led the way to the breakfast room.

Harry noticed the twins hesitate slightly as they saw Lucius sitting at the table already but they carried on, sitting either side of Harry. Gratefully the five boys downed the anti-hangover potions in one.

"Thank Salazar." Blaise muttered, along with the other phrases of thanks.

"I would suggest that if you can't handle firewhiskey, don't drink it," Lucius commented as he gracefully ate his breakfast.

"It's not the firewhiskey father, it's the hangover," Draco said.

"I'm sure it is." Lucius replied.

A house-elf entered to announce the presence of one Severus Snape. As the tall professor entered, Harry felt something in his heart clenched and tightened.

_'What in the world?' _Harry thought.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Thanks! I've a new story up, called **Mortalitas**.

Summary: Post OotP. With Voldemort openly acknowledged and an imminent attack on the Hogwarts Express, Dumbledore dplits his students into groups and sets the task for them to get to Hogwarts - no magic allowed... Trouble follows Harry and his group...


End file.
